sonic_before_and_after_the_sequelfandomcom-20200213-history
Foliage Furnace
Foliage Furnace Zone is the 4th zone in Sonic After the Sequel. As mentioned by LakeFeperd, the concept of this zone is "what if I made Horizon Heights Zone's tiles like this?" Music Titles: *Act 1: Turquoise Paradise *Act 2: Smokey Bear Says *Act 3: Mantra *Boss: Radiance *Special Act 1: Foliage Furnace 16-bit *Special Act 2: Lava Powerhouse Looks This zone makes a strong resemblance to Planet Wisp in Sonic Colors, where most of the level is nature, and other parts of the zone is red mechanical land. The ground consists of tall grass similar to Horizon Heights Zone, but taller. The ground also has these green to blue tiles with spikey tops, and diagonal pieces. There is a grass foreground that resembles a checkerboard if you look closely. Berry plants with red and orange berries appear on the grass and on the grassy foreground. There is red mechanical parts around the grassy area that have a cage in the middle. Some have circular cages that actually are hidden walls that contain something inside them. Background features will be explained in Transitions. Transitions Each act is different. Act 1 is a normal level with the background as large trees with mechanical parts inside it. At the beginning, you can see Cyan City in the background. Act 2 is when you enter the mechanical part of the forest. The background has these pillars that go up and down, and a barrel with lava in it that pours out of it. Oh, and Act 2 has lava as one of the gimmicks. Act 3 is out of the mechanical part into the train part which resembles Sky Rail. The background has chipped off mechanical parts with a red highway where trains come and go. Gimmicks In Act 1, there is a giant blue spring that will boost you up so you can hit the Bubbles badnik. When launched, you are equiped with a blue lightning circle resembling the Screw Attack from Metriod. After a few miles in the beginning of Act 1, you will come across Mighty the Armadillo from SegaSonic Arcade and Knuckles' Chaotix. He will kick down this yellow booster so you can advance up to the high ground. In Act 2, there are these cannons that send you up or right to advance or bounce on Bubbles. Those saw blades from Scrap Brain Zone are also here and are red. It will go up and down slowly. In Act 3, the turtle from Sky Chase Zone drives these trains that will go across the rails. If you touch it, like in real life, you WILL get hit. Badniks The first and obvious badnik is Bubbles from Sonic 3. Apparently, there were treated as bouncing materials and weren't a threat at all in Sonic 4. There are treated here like in Sonic 4. Most of the time, you're using the blue spring to jump on them. The second badnik is this ball with eyes that has a spikey red overcoat on them and has a spike on it's top (it's hanging on the ceiling). Get near them and they will pull out the spike. Boss The first boss phase is very similar to Rocky Ride, although in the second phase, he gets inside a train with a window on it, and shoot multiple different shaped bullets at you depending on how many hits the boss has be tooken. Trivia *Although some people think Mighty isn't in Act 3, he is. He is in the top entrance, which you can access by taking the top path in Act 2 with the vertical row of Bubbles badniks. Basically, all Mighty does in Act 3 is look out to the distance. *This is the only zone to have 2 special acts. Category:Sonic After the Sequel Zones